culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1964 European Nations' Cup
Spain | dates = 17 – 21 June | num_teams = 4 | venues = 2 | cities = 2 | champion = ESP | champion-flagvar = 1945 | count = 1 | second = URS | second-flagvar = 1955 | third = HUN | fourth = DEN | matches = 4 | goals = 13 | attendance = 156253 | top_scorer = Ferenc Bene Dezső Novák Jesús María Pereda (2 goals each) | player = | prevseason = 1960 | nextseason = 1968 }} The 1964 UEFA European Nations' Cup was the second European Football Championship. The final tournament was held in Spain. It was won by the hosts 2–1 over defending champions Soviet Union. The tournament was a knockout competition; 29 teams entered (Greece withdrew after being drawn with Albania). The Soviet Union, Austria, and Luxembourg received byes into the second round. The teams played home-and-away matches until the semi-finals; the final four teams would move on to the final tournament, whose host was selected after the teams became known. Luxembourg proved to be the giant-killers of the qualifying rounds; they beat the Netherlands 3–2 on aggregate (1–1 and 2–1), and then drew with Denmark 3–3 and 2–2, before losing the replay 1–0. Denmark thus became the most surprising of the qualifiers for the final tournament, joining the Soviet Union, Spain, and Hungary. In the semi-finals, the Soviet Union defeated the Danes 3–0 in Barcelona and Spain beat Hungary 2–1 in extra time in Madrid, the winning goal being scored by Amancio. Spain had withdrawn from the tournament in 1960 rather than play the Soviet Union, but on this occasion General Franco let his team play the Soviets. In front of more than 79,000 at the Santiago Bernabéu Stadium in Madrid, the hosts won 2–1 after a late goal from Marcelino. Venues |- ! Madrid |- | Santiago Bernabéu |- | Capacity: 110,000 |- | |- ! Barcelona |- | Camp Nou |- | Capacity: 93,053 |- | |} Qualifying Qualified teams : 1 Bold indicates champion for that year Match officials Final tournament In all matches but the final, extra time and a coin toss were used to decide the winner if necessary. If the final remained level after extra time, a replay would be used to determine the winner. All times are local, CET (UTC+1). Bracket Semi-finals ---- Third place play-off Final Statistics Goalscorers With two goals, Ferenc Bene, Dezső Novák, Jesús María Pereda are the top scorers in the tournament. In total, 13 goals were scored by 10 different players, with none of them credited as own goal. ;2 goals * Ferenc Bene * Dezső Novák * Jesús María Pereda ;1 goal * Carl Bertelsen * Amancio * Marcelino * Galimzyan Khusainov * Valery Voronin * Viktor Ponedelnik * Valentin Ivanov Awards ;UEFA Team of the Tournament ;Golden Boot * Ferenc Bene * Dezső Novák * Jesús María Pereda (2 goals) References External links * 1964 European Nations' Cup at Union of European Football Associations Category:UEFA European Championship tournaments Category:1964 European Nations' Cup European Football Championship Category:International association football competitions hosted by Spain Euro Euro Euro Euro Category:June 1964 sports events